Mileena
Mileena is a mutated clone of Princess Kitana created through sorcery and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. She is also in love with Baraka. History Creation and Early Life Mileena was created after Shao Kahn took over Edenia and merged it with Outworld. He then took in Kitana, daughter of Edenia's former King Jerrod. But though she grew up loyal to him, Kahn began to fear that Kitana would betray him if she learned that he had killed her father. So he ordered the sorcerer, Shang Tsung, to create a clone of Kitana that could take her place. However to do this, he combined Kitana's essence with that of a Tarkatan's, resulting in her face becoming deformed into a mouth full of fangs. Though no one would believe this creature was Kitana, a use was found for her. She was given a name, Mileena, and was introduced as the princesses twin sister, given the job of watching over Kitana and making sure she remained loyal to Shao Kahn. Mileena and Kitana grew up together as Shao Kahn's assassins. However Mileena began developing bitterness and jealousy towards her "twin". At some point, she became the secret ally of the Tarkatan warrior, Baraka, as well as his possible lover. ''Mortal Kombat 2'' Shao Kahn was becoming suspicious of Kitana, who had learned the truth and was plotting against him. Mileena was ordered to watch over the princess and eventually found out she was working with the Earthrealm warriors. She attacked Kitana, but was defeated and killed, sending her to Netherrealm. ''Mortal Kombat 3'' Mileena eventually met the fallen Elder God, Shinnok, who resurrected her to act as his spy during Shao Kahn's Earthrealm invasion. She also gained the ability to read Kitana's thoughts. After the invasion was stopped, Mileena was brought back to Netherrealm along with another of Shinnok's spies, Noob Saibot. ''Mortal Kombat 4'' Mileena later took part in Shinnok's invasion of the realms and, seeing this as a chance to strike down Kitana, let her escape the fallen Elder God's new dungeons at the Grand Palaxce of Edenia while the realm was under seige by his dark forces. But she was bested yet again and, after attempting to fight Kitana, was placed in an Edenian dungeon, perhaps out of the hope she could change. ''Mortal Kombat Deception'' However Mileena was freed many years later by Baraka and offered a place in Onaga's fold. She was commanded to pose as Kitana and mislead the armies of Edenia, so as to give Onaga time to gather his strength together. Mileena saw this as her chance to get her payback against Kitana, but soon thought about taking the army for herself. ''Mortal Kombat Armageddon'' Mileena used her new Edenian forces to seize Shao Kahn's fortress, still continuing her Kitana charade. However she was only planning to do this until the Edenian warriors were corrupted enough to follow the true her. However Mileena soon found herself under attack by Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, and Goro. At first, she commanded her mages to cast a defensive spell on the door to her chamber, but Shao Kahn's brute force easily smashed through it. When the mages stood against Shao Kahn in an attempt to protect their "princess", they were stabbed through the back. Mileena revealed herself and surrendered to Kahn. Shao Kahn then ordered Mileena to capture Shujinko, who could help them convince Onaga to join his new alliance. She did this by sending him a fake invitation and then letting Shao Kahn's dark alliance defeat him. However Mileena was no long content with the role of a minion having tasted power, so she set her sights on ruling Edenia. In Armageddon's Konquest mode, Mileena encountered Taven in the dungeons of Shao Kahn's fortress and fought him, but lost the battle. In her ending, Mileena defeated Blaze and temporarily fuses with her "twin", Kitana, on a psychic level. When they separated, Mileena found she had Kitana's beautiful features, while the princess had her clone's terrible fangs. The now beautiful clone took her place as princess of Edenia, while she locked her twin in the dungeon, where she went insane. Alternate Timeline Mortal Kombat 9 Mortal Kombat X Mileena returns in the video game Mortal Kombat. After the death of he father, Mileena to over his throne as the ruler. However, Mileena has been at war with Kotal Kahn for control of the throne. Powers and Abilities Mileena possesses great combat strength, aptitude, and agility and wields a pair of sai in combat, that she can charge with energy and throw at her opponent. Mileena's teeth are also so sharp, she can easily bite into her opponent. Videos Mortal Kombat Gold Mileena's Ending|Mileena's MK Gold Ending Mortal_Kombat_Mileena_Ending_Video|Mileena's MK9 Ending Mortal Kombat Deception Mileena's Ending|Mileena's MK:D Ending File:Mortal Kombat X - Mileena Death Scene (18+) Trivia *Fans consider her to be the closest thing Shao Kahn has to a daughter. *In Deception, she wore an outfit that reveals more than any other Mortal Kombat character. She even appeared in a special edition of Playboy that used video game characters. *While her teeth are razor sharp, they appear shorter and shorter in every game. *Though at first, she was simply a palette swapped version of Kitana, her clothes became more and more provocative and revealing as the games went on. This suggests she is flaunting her body to make up for her hideous lower face. *Every time Mileena encounters Kitana, she always calls Kitana sister despite the fact that she is technically her daughter. Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Villainesses Category:Assassin Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ninjas Category:Monsters Category:Living Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleporters Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighter Category:Hybrids Category:In love villains Category:Siblings Category:Sister of Hero Category:Cannibals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Recurring villain Category:Imposters Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Knifemen Category:Mass Murderer Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Revived Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Outright Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Hungry Villains Category:Predator Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Masked Villain Category:Bosses Category:Live Action Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Movie Villains Category:Warlords Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Traitor Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Remorseful Villains